1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ambulators. More particularly, it relates to an adjustable strap for an ambulator that is easy to tighten and release.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,044 to the present inventor discloses a harness worn by patients that facilitates caregivers in their efforts to help a patient from a bed onto a chair or vice versa, from a bed into a standing position, or vice versa, and so on. Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/681,808, filed Jun. 08, 2001, also to the present inventor, further discloses an ambulator having utility in connection with such harness.
The strap disclosed in the pending patent application for retaining the patient in the harness is easy to tighten but it is not easy to loosen.
What is needed, then, is an adjustable strap that is easy to tighten and equally easy to loosen.
However, in view of the prior art taken as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the identified need could be fulfilled.